


Number One

by afrostpatternintherain



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: Takizawa and Amon planned a movie night so they could relax for a while. However, things escalate and suddenly, Takizawa is fleeing .





	

'Oi, Amon.' No reaction. Takizawa clicked with his tongue, starting to feel slightly annoyed. 'I said oi. Amon.'

Finally, the other man looked up from his book, a classic, and readjusted his glasses.

'What is it? You should be a bit more patient, Takizawa.'

As an answer he received incoherent grumbling, but the he spoke up once again.

'Watch a movie with me. Doesn't matter which one.'

The demand surprised Amon, yet he agreed without any signs of hesitation.

'That sure sounds nice.'

 

Later this evening, they both sat on the couch and watched a movie they had enjoyed a few years ago. Takizawa was leaning against the couch with his legs crossed while Amon sat slightly less stiff than usual.

As the main character defeated her mortal enemy and best friend, Takizawa started cackle, surprising Amon in the process.

'I've always loved this scene,' he breathed out. Seconds later, Amon had joined him and they both were laughing gleefully.

Moments like this were the things that made life a bit more endurable. Laughter made them forget the torture, the pain and their malpractices; there were countless of memories they'd rather forget.

Too soon, the movie had ended and the heroine lit her last cigarette as she watched the explosion that had killed her boyfriend.

For a few moments both Takizawa and Amon were quiet. It had already gotten dark and there were no lights in the living room. Nevertheless, the darkness was like an old friend to them.

'What a great movie!' Amon laughed awkwardly and then added, 'How did you like it?'

'It was a good movie, I think so too,' Takizawa said.

Then there was silence and they relaxed a bit. As Amon tried to grab the remote, he accidentally managed to grab Takizawa by his hand instead, who let out a surprised gasp.

'What are you doing Amon?' he asked while avoiding to let their gazes meet.

'I was actually trying to grab the remote,' he said slowly, but didn't let go of his hand. Half a minute later, neither of them had moved and he pressed the hand in a reassuring manner, which caused Takizawa to finally look at him. He seemed to be a bit flustered, but didn't care hiding it anymore.

'Amon? Don't you want to let go of my hand?' he asked slightly uncertain and only earned one of his mentor's reassuring smiles.

'We're friends Takizawa, we can do such things without feeling embarrassed now.' All of a sudden, he was being hugged by Takizawa. Hands gliding down his back, he held him close. For a moment they could both only feel the quiescence of their chests rising and falling; a simple yet soothing proof of life.

'Hey, Amon?' Takizawa now started, his hands slowly wandering up until they were resting on either side of Amon's face. 'Can friends do such things as well?'

With a quick movement he closed the distance between them . Their lips were pressed together and their teeth clashed a little. Thoughtless, Amon gently moved his lips, making Takizawa let out a soft breath and then whisper into his ear. 'Remember how I used to say I didn't like men's balls? That was a total lie.'

Still, he wouldn't let him take over the lead this fast. With a finger put under Amon's chin, Takizawa tilted his head a little and bit down on his lower lip. Not too hard, not too gentle; just right. There was nothing holding him back, so Amon let out a lustful moan.

Suddenly, realization hit him. He was in the middle of making out with Takizawa. Confused by the turn of events, he gently pushed him away.

Takizawa froze and then disentangled himself from Amon before moving a bit to the side.

Amon was speechless. This was basically everything his father hadn't wanted him to do. Truth be told, he would never listen to him again, he wasn't a fool anymore. If this was supposed to be sin, then sin felt like heaven on earth. However before he could say anything Takizawa stood up and leapt out of the room like a fleeing animal.

Oh Jesus

One simple minute too late, Amon followed him, but he was nowhere to be found.

Half an hour of searching later he had given up on finding him. Clearly, Takizawa didn't want to be found.

Dissatisfied, he went up to his room. There was only one way for him to stop thinking at the moment: physical training. He did push up after push up, his muscles screaming for him to stop. Still, he went on and on until it was almost morning. After having showered he walked through his room with nothing but a towel around his waist in search of some acceptable clothes to wear.

Surprisingly, there was someone knocking on the door. Not knowing who it was, Amon opened the door nonetheless.

'Takizawa?' he asked, pleasantly astonished and was about to invite him in, yet before he could say anything he had already entered and was now sitting on the couch, looking somewhat sorry.

'I wanted to excuse myself for my behaviour yesterday. It was uncalled for and I pushed your boundaries,' Takizawa said quietly. Not once did his eyes meet Amon's. 'I can't explain what came over me.'

'Stop it,' Amon grumbled. He had heard enough and now moved closer to him. 'I don't want to hear any of your _excuses_.'

Takizawa noticed the upcoming anger in his voice, looked at him for a split second, blinked rapidly and then stood up again.

'I should better leave then,' he mumbled. Even if he would never admit it, he felt a pang going right through his heart. Again, he wasn't good enough to be number one, not even in Amon's heart. Life was a truly unequable thing.

All of a sudden, Amon pushed him back on the couch. 'Stay.'

Takizawa looked at him dumbfounded. 'Why should I?'

Before he could even take another breath Amon had tilted up his chin and was now pressing their lips together. Warm skin on warm skin, a sensation Takizawa had grown fond of rather quickly.

After breaking the kiss, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

'So that's how it is. Amon, this is a sin you can't atone for,' he laughed and then proceeded to pull him down onto the couch.

Quickly, he sat down on his lap, very much aware of Amon's barely existent clothing. Letting his finger run down the beautiful chest, he felt the sudden urge to mark his body, if only for a few seconds. After all, he was his number one.

Soft kiss after soft kiss was being planted on Amon's chest before Takizawa started to gently suck on the skin. He could feel the way he trembled with every additional love bite.

All at once Amon pulled him down again and kissed him so sweetly, it almost brought him to tears.

'You don't have to do this all by yourself, you know?' he whispered, voice a bit shaky. 'I'm here with you, Takizawa, you can rely on me. You don't have to suffer all by yourself anymore.'

Takizawa's head jerked up and he found himself staring into Amon's eyes. They were such kind eyes, even after all he'd seen.

This kindness was what made his eyes tear up and his voice crack. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually cried.

'Is this really alright?' he finally asked.

While letting his hand glide down Takizawa's back in soothing patterns, Amon nodded. 'It's perfectly fine, so let's take this slow. We've got plenty of time on our hands.'

The first tear rolled down his cheek, followed by a myriad more. Eventually, he let his head sink down to rest on Amon's chest.

'Don't leave me alone,please,' Takizawa mumbled and then slowly sat up again.

'I promise, you won't be all by yourself anymore.'

Calmly, they both walked over to Amon's bed. With Takizawa pressed to his bed, he soon found himself falling asleep. A hand was gently following the lines of his back and for the first time in months, he felt truly at ease. As he drifted away, he heard one last whisper.

'Thank you, Amon.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have somehow ended up shipping this beautiful ship and as always, I wrote a oneshot for it. That's how this clusterfuck of a fic has been made. Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
